Nightmares
by Dame Fortune
Summary: [One shot.][Romy.] Rogue has nightmares she can't get rid of and doesn't know what to do anymore. So Remy decides to take matters into his own hands.


Ah, yes, I'm sure you've all heard, but Evo has been cancelled. *Sigh* Ah, well, all good things come to an end, right?? Lol, anyway, this story just came to me on a whim, so I figured I'd write it up, just for fun. So, please review, lol, just to show that maybe someone read it? Even if it's bad??

It's a Romy, of course. =D

__

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ 

Nightmares

I'm running. I don't know where, but in the back of my mind, I know it doesn't matter where, as long as it's away. Far away.

But away from what? I know that I should know the answer. Only, I can't quite grasp it. It's flitting around my head, inches from my straining fingertips. It comes close enough to touch and then it evades once again and flees, leaving me twice as frustrated. 

Taunting me. That forever mocking feeling of having nothing but being on the very fine line of having everything. It's that very feeling that's so terrifying, but thrilling. I crave it now. I'm slowly sinking into insanity as I run. I throw furtive glances sporadically over my shoulder and my breath starts to escape my mouth in short, shallow gasps. 

I push aside branches and jump over tree roots as I run faster. The branches bite into my hands, like barbed wire, and tear at my short two-toned hair. I know there's supposed to be pain, but I can't feel anything. I'm floating in a blissful state of painlessness. I only wish my fear knew such boundaries. 

Escape or die. Those three words reverberate in my head. Those are my only two choices. I choose the former, but the latter looks rather tempting, if it'll end my fear. I know the choices, but I can't remember the reason behind them. 

Dammit, what is it? 

Then I hear the laughter and I see his face. And I fall. 

__

Rogue sat up in bed, shuddering. She wiped at her face with trembling, clammy hands. What was wrong with her? Apocalypse was no longer an issue and neither was Mesmero, so why were these nightmares coming back?

The Professor had wiped out all the personalities, the memories and the pain from that experience with the madmen.

She'd had this dream before. Many, many times and they seemed to be getting worse. She didn't want to say anything; everyone seemed to getting along so wonderfully, she didn't want to worry anyone especially Kitty or Logan, who were sure to do so if she said something.

The teenage mutant **(A/N: NINJA TURTLE) **took a few deep, steadying breaths and scrubbed at her face once more before settling down again under her comforter. She rolled onto her side and pounded her pillow, trying to get comfortable again, attempting to banish the dream from her mind, which was going a mile an hour now.

There was no way she was going to get anymore sleep tonight, not with that dream still so fresh in her mind. She threw the blankets off her body and shivered at the temperature change. She went into the bathroom and washed her face quickly.

She stared at herself in the mirror, trying to find something that might be an answer to her problems but she found nothing. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and looked again, but still only saw a pale, angular face offset with slumberous emerald eyes and full red lips, that were normally slicked with violet.

She flicked off the light and wandered back to bed. Sliding under the plain green blanket, she mashed her head against the pillow trying to get comfortable. She let out a disgusted breath and clamped her eyes shut, hoping for the sleep that evaded her for hours later.

*

She stumbled into the kitchen the next day, blearily rubbing at her eyes. She yawned wide and slumped into a wooden chair, half listening to the peculiarly perky chatter between Jean and Kitty. Not that she wasn't expecting perky chatter from the two of them, but neither of them ever shut up.

"Hi, Rogue!" They sang out together. She groaned in response and they went back to their conversation about whatever it was they were talking about. She stopped listening and rested her face on her hand and started to nod off again. She was really tired; had been all day. It was now seven pm and she'd struggled to keep her eyes open all day. She'd spent the greater portion of it working on her ten thousand word essay on The Great Depression; or rather avoiding the work for The Great Depression.

Maybe she should say something about her dream to the two girls. They knew what it was like to have them. When Scott was stranded in Mexico, Scott and Jean's link had led her straight to him through a dream. Kitty had found Danielle through a dream and saved her life.

"Jean, I totally don't understand this Algebra. It was, like, really easy last year…"

"Kitty, you know the answer, I can't just tell you. Try figuring it out. If X one equals five and X two equal negative seven…"

"Ok, so then where does Y come into this picture? I hate math! Why would someone stick letters with numbers? I mean, seriously."

"_Bonjour, mes amis." _Gorgeous, sexy Remy Lebeau sauntered into the kitchen, the arrogant smirk in place on his sensual lips. Hello, my friends.

Rogue groaned inwardly. She didn't want to deal with him right now, with that dream still haunting her.

He flopped down onto the chair and started lazily playing with the ends of her hair. She tried to jerk away but his hand sneaked around to her wrist. She glared at him and he smiled slowly, his ruby on onyx eyes blazing with challenge.

She didn't want to deal with it and the feelings that look made her feel. "Let go, Cajun." She threatened, but ruined the effect when she yawned widely.

"No sleep las' night, _p'tite_? What were_ you _doin' and why wasn' Remy invited?" He wiggled his eyebrows comically and Rogue fought back a smile. little one

"Maybe Ah don' lahke ya?" She suggested, wrestling her wrist from his grip, fully grinning now.

"Ah, _chere, _y'wound Remy." He placed his hands dramatically over his heart. dear

Rogue rolled her eyes, smirking, and glanced over at Jean and Kitty who were watching them silently, the math forgotten. Rogue sent Jean a level look, silently willing the other girl to read her mind for this once.

When she felt the tiny nudge at the base of her brain, she thought with lots of feeling _Don't think you know everything! This isn't what it looks like._

Jean laughed and whispered what Rogue had thought to Kitty, who giggled as well. They smirked to each other and watched Rogue, their looks telling her that they didn't believe a word of it.

Gambit, who wasn't aware of the exchange was staring at them all as though they were insane. This only made Kitty and Jean laugh harder. Rogue just smiled and walked out of the kitchen, now fully awake.

She wandered around the institute, her mind on other things. Schoolwork, her powers, the new recruits, and how happy everyone was now. Well, at the mansion anyway. Humans were still wary of who they made friends with, and mutants were afraid to go anywhere without others in case they got attacked. But in the mansion, everyone was fine.

For the most part. Some of the students were still suspicious of Magneto who was staying here for a little while as a teacher, but now that Rahne and Jubilee were back and had taken a liking to him, the students were slowly warming up to him.

New recruits had come to the Institute, as well. Warren had joined finally and so had Piotr, but he was in Russia at the moment. Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock, a pretty telepath from England, had come the previous month and Rogue had befriended her quick enough, but her and Warren were trying the whole dating thing, so she wasn't around to talk to. Alex, Scott's younger brother was here too, but he and Kurt were off somewhere doing God knows what.

Lost in her thoughts, it took her a minute to realize that she was in the rec room. It was empty, much to her surprise. Then it occurred to her: it was Saturday night. Everyone was probably out, having a good time. Her, Jean, Kitty were have supposed to have gone and did something tonight while Scott was with Storm in Africa but Kitty needed serious help with her upcoming math final and since Jean was always out to help someone else, they'd opted to stay home tonight.

The younger mutants were all out and unfortunately for Wolverine, he had gotten stuck as chaperone with Hank, so there was no one to talk to. Not that she'd have gone to hang out with the younger mutants in public, but still…

Ah, it was all for the best anyway, she was still too wound up over the recurring dream to have any fun. She flopped onto the empty, plush couch and sighed at how comfortable it was.

And she was suddenly in the forest again…

_I'm running again. Harder and faster than I ever have in my entire life. I'm pushing myself harder than any training session and battle that I've ever been in._

The trees rip at my hair and the thorns scratch at my gloveless hands. This time it hurts. The pain ripples across my brain and tears threaten to spill.

Please, dear, God, make it stop. I hear the footsteps, I hear the laughter but I'm surrounded by shadows. I can't see anything or anyone. The shadows are swallowing me. I'm suffocating, sinking…

I try to scream and I even open my mouth, but no sound comes out. I'm choking on my tears and my breath is wheezing from between my lips. A root comes out of nowhere and I fall to the foggy ground.

The footsteps behind me stop and suddenly, inexplicably a shadow falls over me and I can finally make a sound…

Twin screams echoed in the air. Rogue was sitting upright on the couch, breathing heavily and trembling. Kitty sat on the floor, blinking up at Rogue from the floor, somewhat confused.

She stood up shakily, rubbing her tailbone and wincing, "I know better than to, like, wake up again the next time you have a bad dream." She muttered.

Rogue smiled wanly. "Sorry 'bout that, Kitty. Y'alright?"

"Dandy." The petite brunette muttered, still favoring her tailbone. "Anyway, what was that dream, like, about? It sounded horrible. You were screaming and trashing around like Bobby when he sees a spider."

Rogue snorted and took a few cleansing breaths. "It's nothin', Kitty. Ah don't even rememba tha dream. What tahme is it, anyway? Weren't y'all studyin' for yer math?"

Kitty sighed, "Yeah, well, it hasn't exactly worked out right. Jean suggested a study break. That was…." She glanced at her new, pretty pink watch-more of an accessory than a time piece- "two hours ago." She grinned wide. "It's eleven now."

Rogue nodded and stretched out the kinks in her back, mulling over the dream she had "forgotten". "Is everyone back yet?" She asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah, I think so. Like, an hour ago or something." Kitty waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, I came in here to, like, let you know that there's no Danger Room session tomorrow." She looked positively delighted, like child who got Christmas early. And why shouldn't she? No training session a Sunday was a boon. They could all sleep in past five-thirty.

Rogue nodded. "Thanks. Did he say why?" She asked as an afterthought, not that it really mattered to her, she got Sunday morning off.

Kitty shook her head and started to walk away. "I'll see ya later, Rogue. I may as well go and try to, like, understand that Algebra." As she turned the corners words like stupid, letters and hate could be heard.

Rogue laughed and wandered into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before she went up to bed. She moved across the cold linoleum to the fridge by the light of the moon through the window. Everyone had already gone upstairs, she supposed. No one wanted to be down here with Logan when Lights Out went into effect. Evan, who had been the last one down here when Logan was, had gotten three weeks of extra Danger Room sessions just last month.

When she slammed the fridge door, she jumped back and stifled a scream. Remy Lebeau was lounging against a wall, hidden in shadow, shuffling a deck of cards, his eyes glowing as he watched her.

"Dammit, Cajun." She snarled at his glowing eyes. "It's rude at sneak up on a body lahke that. What tha hell are ya doin'?"

Remy smirked and shrugged, "Just hangin' out, _chere_. It ain' illegal." 

"Yeah, 'Cause that would be pointless, doin' something illegal here, what with you goin' back to N'Awlins to do that and have a betta chance at not getting' caught."

He smirked, shrugged and switched topics. "Heard 'bout yer dreams."

"Eavesdroppin's rude." Rogue pointed out irritated. She didn't others up in her business, especially if she didn't feel like sharing her dreams with others.

"But no' illegal."

Rogue laughed and shook her head, "Get bent," She told him.

He winked.

She chuckled and started to leave the room but his next words stopped her, "What're y'runnin' from, chere?"

"Ah ain't runnin'." She snarled, her anger back up.

"Dis ain't exactly facin' it all, dough, is it?"

She walked from the room without replying.

He laughed softly behind her and continued to shuffle his cards.

She moved past the closed rooms and snippets of quiet music and chatter and laughter filled her ears as people moved around before Lights Out, which would be in twenty minutes.

She leaned heavily against her closed door and sighed. Why hadn't she told the whole story to Kitty, instead of a half truth? Why hadn't she told Remy? Kitty was her best friend and would've listened and tried to help her. Although, she probably would have suggested Rogue go to Xavier or Logan and Rogue was tired of dumping her problems on others, so she'd stayed silent. Maybe things would be different tomorrow.

She moved through her nightly routine mechanically. She changed into her pajamas, washed her face and flicked on quiet, relaxing music that had been Beast's suggestion when her dreams had started.

She turned off the fluorescent lights and turned on her lamp. Settling back under the covers and against the wall of pillows and thought about the way she was going. At this rate, she was going to get ill soon.

She wasn't tired but suddenly she was floating again…

_There's no forest this time. Gone are the shadows and the mist, but they've been replaced by blinding light that serves just as good because I can't see anything again._

I'm lying on a cold, hard floor but I can't raise anything but my head. My limbs feel as though they weight ten tons each. I'm completely numb and my senses have been cut off.

I open my mouth and a strangled sound is emitted from my mouth, but it sounds pathetic even to my own ears. What had I even been trying to say? Where am I? Who's out there? Help me…please…I'm so afraid. 

It's as if a light goes on in my head and I know I can scream and move. "Help me!" I scream, jumping up. "Someone help me!" The words echo around and bounce back in my face, laughing at me. Scoffing at me.

I scream and I scream, but no one answers. I scream so loud and so hard that my throat aches and I can taste the blood at the back. It hurts so bad, but I have to keep screaming. I'm choking on my blood, gasping for breath, but God, help me, I'm alone and I'm frightened and there's nothing I can do to help myself. I hate being vulnerable.

I start to cough uncontrollably, gasping for air. Someone's got to help me, they just have to. Right? Please God…

A shadow falls over me and I look up, hoping for help, but I see him. That man…that creature…

"Bastard." I hiss.

He backhands me and I fall to the ground, shuddering and unable to move again.

Tears fill my eyes, but it's not from the physical pain. It's the emotional pain of realizing that I'm alone. Well and truly alone. No one cares about me and I'm going to die alone…Good-bye…

"Chere?" 

The faintest of sounds, but I look around, searching for the cause.

"Chere?! Rogue!!! Merde, girl, answer me!"

I recognize that voice. The rough brogue…he's not speaking in third person so he must be afraid. But why? Then it occurs to me…maybe I'm not alone…people do care about me. People would fight for me. I'm not alone…I don't need to be…I'm no longer isolated.

"Remy!" I scream, lifting my head as far as possible which isn't far when you don't have arms to help you go up.

He breaks through the light and I don't think I've ever seen anyone look that good. 

"Remy…" I breathe happily.

He kneels next to me. "Chere, you'll b'alright." Trust him not to ask, but to tell that I'll be fine. 

I smile weakly, because I know better. We can't get out. He's only sealed his own fate as well as mine. There's no way to get out of here. I'm so afraid, what's wrong with me? I'm an X-Man, I should be strong not afraid. I should be able to protect myself. I turn my face into his coat, shuddering. He strokes my hair and murmurs gently in French.

"Ah, love." The man sneers, his already disgusting face contorting into something so much more creepy . "The most formidable power of all."

We remain silent watching this madman, our heartbeats racing. What would he do?

"I'm warning you, dear boy, leave this place. You have no power. This is my world and there' s nothing you can do. Rogue belongs to me." His voice is silky, but the malice underlay is heard by all, but Remy remains undeterred.

Remy stands up and moves toward the man, angrily. "She belong t'no one, Monsieur." He attempts to charge a few cards and throw them, but they fall to the floor uselessly.

The man laughs. "I told you not to mess with me, boy. Do not take me lightly. I'll kill you and I'll kill her. No other powers can be used but mine here. Mine alone. And you cannot hurt or kill me. Rogue has seen to that. Her fear makes me strong."

He feeds on my fear? Ah, hell no!! I attempt to stand up and fall to the floor. Groaning, I finally do it, albeit with shaky knees and Remy's help, but I stand up. His presence behind me makes me stronger.

"Ya don't scare me!" I whisper weakly. My throat still hurts so much. The light around us flickers a little, but only I seem to see it.

"I do." He backhands me again and I fall against Remy. He sets me down gently and runs at the man, angry and murderous. He hits the wall behind us with a resounding THWACK when Mesmero merely lifts a hand and sends him flying backwards. 

Since when could Mesmero do that?

"Do not try to be a hero! You will suffer the consequences!" Mesmero screams wildly.

I don't want to be afraid anymore. I can't. So I won't.

_He's already hurt me enough. I stand up again, this time on my own. "No!" I cry. "Ah do not fear ya!" The room wavers a bit and Mesmero looks afraid._

He must know that I have to power to end his game. If I'm no longer afraid, his web will crumble around him.

A small sneer lights his face. "You remember this pain, Rogue? Of course you do." His voice is silky and it makes me ill. His hands clench in front of my face and a blinding flash of pain surrounds my senses and my knees buckle and I collapse on the floor with a sound that isn't human.

Remy's at my side in seconds, murmuring in French again. Tiny knife pricks of pain are sliding through my body and there's nothing I can do to soothe them, except wait them out. Oh, God, stop, stop, stop, stop.

I blink up at Remy, who's watching me with concern in his eyes. It's kind of unnerving. I can almost see the instant the thoughts of murderous rage leap into his eyes, sending them blazing in Mesmero's direction. "Don't." I warn him, putting my hands to his cheeks. "He'll kill you."

"No' if-"

"He'll kill ya." I say strongly and he admits defeat. Mesmero merely watches us as I wait for the pain to subside in my body. Remy helps me to my feet and I open my mouth, take one last deep breath of air. 

I muster every bit of hate for this man, every bit of love for the people who care about me, every bit of strength I possess and look Mesmero in the eye, "Ah do not fear you." I say, strongly, loudly and with so much feeling, it's not surprising when the room starts to shake frenziedly. 

I clutch at Remy and he supports me as we watch the room start to deteriorate on shaky ground around us. Mersmero's screams can be heard, wild, haunted and angry. Then it was silent and the room was dim. I could barely see Remy and he was three inches in from of me.

"Rogue…" He says into the silence and I look up at him warily. I 'm suddenly afraid of what he has to say 

He tips my head back slowly and presses his lips against mine. It's a soft, sweet kiss and one I know I'll remember forever because it's the first time I haven't had to worry about my powers…

The basic pull of her powers as they started to thread their way though her brain and absorb foreign memories, ideas and abilities had her pulling back quickly and pressing a hand to her fluttering stomach nervously. 

She glanced at Remy quickly, but not swiftly enough to evade his demon eyes and they stared at each other for a moment in silence.

"Why didn' y'tell anyone, _chere_?" He asked softly. "Why didn' y'tell _me_?"

She shrugged and started to turn away. 

"_Non_, dammit! You'll tell me!" He spun her around, and held onto her arms tightly. His eyes blazed and she seemed to search in them for something to grasp onto.

She didn't break the contact, though she doubted he would have let her. She let out an unsteady breath and shrugged again. "Ah dunno."

"Y'don' know? How can y'no' know?"

"Ah just don't! God, Remy, it's so easy for you!" She accused. "Just so damned easy to get up and leave everythang behind. Ya don't care! Ah can't! Ah can't touch no one without fear o' killin' 'em. Hell, Ah can't even sort out mah own feelins and Ah can't ask for help anymore! It's all AH eva do! Ah'm tired of it! You neva needed to!" She tried to jerk away now that she was good and mad. "Ah've just had one o'tha single most scary thangs happen ta me and you're upset that Ah didn't tell ya?"

"Remy's upset 'cause he cares!"

She shrugged, suddenly tired. "Ah used at think that'd be enough. It ain't. Leave."

"_Non." _

"Ya seem to have problems with that word, don'tcha?" She demanded haughtily, still trying to back away.

"Maybe. Look, chere, Remy don' know y'want, but he can' give it t'ya!"

"Won't give it, more like!" She snarled. "And let me go."

"Can't."

"Why not? Weren't mah nightmares enough for ya? Haven't Ah been hurt enough?"

His eyes softened quickly as the anger died out and he crushed her to his body. "_Mon Dieu, chere_! Remy t'ought dat he was gonna lose you, _chere_. Don' do dat to Remy. He was so scared…"

"What?" She demanded roughly into the fabric of his shirt.

"It ain't ev'ry day dat Remy looses someone important t'him. Y'know yer important t'him. Have been since N'Awlins and on. _Je t'aime, chere_. Nothin' good's gonna come of it, but I love you." He looked down at her, his eyes smiling. "And don' ask when it happened, _parce que je ne sais pas." Because I don't know_

She blinked back tears, "Ah love yeh too, Swamp Rat. Dammit, this won't work y'know."

He shrugged. "So? We'll take things as they do, won't we?"

She nodded and they embraced in comfortable silence. When they pulled apart, Rogue asked hesitantly. "D'you think…my nightmares will come back?"

"Remy doubts it, but maybe he better stay. Just'n case, y'know." He winked. 

"Yeah, maybe…" She grinned.

He settled back against her pillows and settled her half on half off of his body until they were both comfortable, careful so that her skin didn't touch any of his.

"_Bonne nuit, _Rogue." 

"Good night." She replied and settled in for sleep. It would be the best sleep she'd had in weeks since she was no longer plagued by nightmares.

__

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ 

I'm sorry, that last page and half was so very very weak, but every time I wrote and got to a certain point, even if I saved, my computer decided to crash and not save anything! *mumbles incoherently at stupid freakin' computers* Ah, well. I got it done and although the first two drafts turned out better than this, this is what you're getting, lol. Os please review. This was just a whim thing…so y'know.


End file.
